fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate
Chocolate Chocolate is a superior element.It requires 850 diamonds to be unlocked.Chocolate,similar to Fruit/Vegetable,can be upgraded.This element can be upgraded to level 5 only. Level 1 : (None) Level 2 : +45 damage for Cocoa Beans(multi projectile) {Costs 300 shards} Level 3 : 10% chance of leeching health,for Milky Chocolate(projectile) {Costs 535 shards} Level 4 : 100 damage for Melted Chocolate(trap spell) {Costs 671 shards} Level 5 : 50+ damage and -10 second cooldown for Hot Scorching Drink(Ultimate) {1200 shards} Spells Milky Chocolate User rolls a sphere of light brown and white,which is then thrown at the direction of the cursor to deal medium damage.Creates a puddle that slows down opponents after explosion. -->The user charges a large sphere,which is supposedly White Chocolate or something.It is charged for 4 seconds,even if you aren't holding down on your left-click button.However,the projectile becomes a little bit faster if charged for another second,and charged for 2 more seconds,which is only accounted for accuracy purposes.The blast deals 230 ~ 350 damage,and creates a puddle after explosion.If it hits a wall,it will not form a puddle there.Instead,it will quickly rain down chocolate,and the puddle is created on the terrain.This is a projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 432 shards. *''Special : Puddle has a small chance of health leeching at level 3.'' Melted Chocolate User pours down melted chocolate on where they are standing.Any player who happens to step on it will be temporarily trapped and have a lowered speed. -->This is a trap spell with an 8 second cooldown.The user creates a puddle of melted chocolate in the area they are standing on.The puddle will last for 13 seconds.If a player attempts to step on it,they will be trapped there for 2 seconds and will have a lowered speed for 5 seconds.If they tried to step on the puddle once again,the speed reduction time is doubled(+5 seconds). *''Consumes 400 mana and costs 563 shards'' *Special : Can deal 100 damage at level 4. Cocoa Beans Shoots out cocoa beans that each lay their mark on 5 nearby opponents and targets them,each projectile dealing high damage. -->The user hovers there cursor onto their favored destination and shoots out cocoa beans.If the beans detect a nearby player,they will create a forcefield that surrounds the opponent,being the target of the projectiles.If only one player is detected,only 1 bean will also target the marked opponent.Each bean deals 220 ~ 340 damage. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 678 shards *Deals extra 45 damage at second level. =Note : '''The beans are VERY impossible to dodge,especially if you become the target. '''Chocolate Slushie User transforms into a cup filled with frozen chocolate,trapping the first 3 players that comes near them. -->This is a transformation spell with a 40 second cooldown.The user becomes a white cup.Inside the cup is filled with frozen chocolate,although both the cup and frozy chocolate are transparent,so the caster can still see even at first person.If an opponent comes near or in contact,they will be frozen temporarily(8 seconds).The second player will be frozen in less time(6 seconds).And the third and last,will be frozen for 4 seconds.The transformation doesn't have a time limit,however.Resetting causes you to go back to your normal state. *''Consumes 500 mana and costs 784 shards'' ☀'Note : '''Attack at a distance to prevent freezing effects as it makes you vulnerable to attacks. '''Hot Scorching Drink' User traps for up to 6 opponents in cups which is then poured on with hot choco,burning them for a long time. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute and 45 second cooldown.The user traps for up to 6 nearby opponents inside white,transparent cups.After a second and half,a brown beam falls from the sky,as it represents the chocolate fluid.Since the poured liquid is boiling hot,it will deal 30 ~ 54.During the process,the caster will have a forcefield around them,which mitigates 30% damage from spells.Opponents will be submerged in the hot drink for 8 seconds,and they will get double damage per second.In a total of 480 ~ 864 damage,being an extremely powerful ultimate. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 905 shards *''Special : +50 damage and -10 cooldown at level 5.''